


King Or Wife？

by Buiodio



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buiodio/pseuds/Buiodio
Summary: #亚瑟王AU##主马丁伊桑，微谜鹅戈鹅##肉渣#





	King Or Wife？

**Author's Note:**

> #亚瑟王AU#  
> #主马丁伊桑，微谜鹅戈鹅#  
> #肉渣#

黄昏之下的哥谭终于摆脱了阴冷雾白的苍穹，淡色的霞将云白染成另一副模样。  
护城河在初秋还没有封冻，依旧带着浪花夹杂着许些泡沫，横冲直撞在码头巨轮的木制船身上。身穿浅色麻衣的水手们吆喝着，熟练地爬上桅杆，腰间的酒壶和钱币相互摩擦碰撞着。他们正要拆卸下被风折磨了整整一天的泛黄旗帜，然后拿了工钱，摘下肮脏得头巾，去酒吧或者妓院里挥霍八成，哀嚎着把自己灌醉直到第二天清晨，再次走上船板等待船长的号令。  
这些，全都被他看在眼里。  
黄金制成的戒托上镶嵌着的是哥谭最大的红色宝石，它戴在一只骨节分明，皮肤白皙的手上，主人一下下叩击着王座扶手一侧没有被皮草和法兰绒所覆盖住的地方，就好像是在给朝歌夜弦中管弦呕哑击打着节拍。  
国主盯着正对自己，走到尽头就可以俯瞰整个哥谭的通路，骄傲地扬起唇角。  
现在这座曾经的罪恶之城哥谭，是属于尼格玛家族的，属于他的，伊桑的。  
通路一侧显出一个身影，伊桑慵懒地抬起手，推了推单片眼镜。  
“哦，我的骑士。”伊桑挥挥手遣散歌舞纵乐的仆人们，等待着棕色卷发的骑士来到他的身前。  
待整个过度装饰，如同畸形的珍珠一般的大殿只剩下王座上的国王和自己时，骑士理了理丝绒质感的蕾丝袖边，优雅地向王行礼。  
伊桑微微颔首，“只剩下我们两人的时候，就不必再行那些无聊的礼节了，马丁。”  
“是，陛下。”  
他的声音很有特点，当他第一次在自己面前说话的时候，伊桑曾有那么一刻，觉得他的声音和自己的母亲一模一样，沙哑，磁性，但少了许多歇斯底里。  
这个骑士是个哑巴，至少在其他人面前是这样的。  
“马丁，你说过，你的声音只能被我所知，对吧？”遗传自父辈的强烈占有欲上涌，伊桑想要再次这样确认。  
马丁眯起眼睛，“一切如您所愿。”  
母亲曾这么说过，科波帕特想要的，就一定会得到。而父亲，他便是征服了整个哥谭的人。伊桑继承了两人的所有特征，包括他曾无数次厌恶自己的姓，为什么是科波帕特而不是尼格玛。  
眼里闪过一丝厌恶，关于自己的难言之隐。他快要和芭芭拉结婚了，芭芭拉是戈登——那个父亲的手下败将的女儿，也很讨喜。  
原本应该是令举国欢庆的喜事，伊桑却憎恶，甚至是恐惧着这场婚礼的降临，因为除了死去的父母，没人知道，自己是个omega。  
“说吧，是什么事？”  
今天早晨自己收到了来自马丁小心翼翼地盖上了红色玫瑰戳的精致信件，说是有要事禀报。  
伊桑对这个装成哑巴的骑士有种莫名其妙的好感，仿佛两人很久以前就见过面一般。况且自己将佩剑搭在他肩头，封他为骑士的时候，他对自己说“陛下，我的声音是只属于您的”。  
“陛下，您广招人才，从来不问来者的身世。不过……我想让您知道。”马丁在得到了伊桑的赐座后欣然坐到了他的身侧。  
这个骑士是伊桑唯一允许坐在他身边的人，“我感觉你就像我的兄弟一样，也正待你这样。但是如果你要说，我听着便是。”  
马丁棕黑色的眸子被红色的法兰绒反射的彩光镀上了一层淡淡的血色，他深色的唇轻启，“容许我先为您讲一个故事吧。”  
“在上个世纪，哥谭没有那么和平，它曾经被三方势力所割据。以詹姆斯为首的戈登家族，以奥斯瓦尔德为首的科波帕特家族，以爱德华为首的尼格玛家族……”  
听到这里，伊桑的耐心就已经被耗完了。他端起桌子上的酒杯，把里面醇香的酒液一饮而尽，“然后奥斯瓦尔德被爱德华的聪明才智和犯罪能力所吸引，主动和他结合，协助他击败了詹姆斯，成为了他的王后，共同建立了现在的哥谭。我的骑士啊，这个故事我都听过几百遍了！因为他们就是我的父皇和母后啊！”  
“我会为您呈现您绝对没听过的版本。”马丁笑着为伊桑的酒盏重新斟上好酒，“……他们当中，最有可能成为哥谭之王的是科波帕特，只不过他有个秘密。而您的父亲尼格玛，偶然发现了这个秘密——科波帕特是个omega。他故意放出消息，一场正面的角逐最终演化成了一场闹剧，谁得到了科波帕特，谁就是哥谭之王。”  
“这可真是新鲜。”这的确是从未有过的全新版本，伊桑来了兴趣。  
马丁为伊桑脱下厚重的长袍，继续讲述下去，“当科波帕特还是个无名之辈时，戈登曾经救过他的命，他得到科波帕特的几率显然更胜一筹。只不过尼格玛不甘心把哥谭拱手让人，况且，他也早就觊觎这个稀有的omega。”  
落日的余晖撑不了多久，昙花一现般不到半刻便沉进白色的冷水里。天完全黑了下来。  
偌大的宫殿被黑暗所笼罩，里只剩下几盏壁灯里的微弱火焰还卖力地蹦跳着，王和骑士之间的故事还在继续。  
“等到夜晚降临，擅长法术的尼格玛变成了戈登的样子，找到了正处在发情期的科波帕特。那个时候的抑制剂还没有现在高效，尼格玛对着科波帕特的耳朵吹进甜言蜜语，他亲手脱去了科波帕特的长袍。”  
似乎是特有的第六感，伊桑感到事情有些不对劲，特别是有关父亲变成戈登的样子这一叙述，骑士在暗示着什么能使自己发生天翻地覆变化的事。  
母亲……明明是因为瞻仰父亲的才能与智慧才……  
“一开始还很绅士，毕竟他是“戈登”。而后……看着科波帕特眼角的泪水就像清晨玫瑰花瓣上最珍贵的露珠一般滚落，尼格玛用力地操开了他还没被开过苞的生殖腔……当在科波帕特脆弱的腔口处强势地张开了结时，尼格玛变回了原来的样子。科波帕特嘴里含糊不清地念着戈登的名字，尼格玛一把掐住他的脖子，大声地质问他……”  
“你仔细看看！睁大眼睛看看我是谁？”  
不知道是马丁的描述太过细致，还是因为有人侮辱父亲而愤怒上头，伊桑感到身体发热，炙热的温度如岩浆，从小腹蔓延上脸颊。  
“马丁，闭嘴吧……”  
“科波帕特终于看清眼前的人是尼格玛，可是早就来不及了。滚烫的精液已经顺着对方的龟头射进了自己的生殖腔，他尖叫着想要逃开，却被alpha充满侵略性的气味熏得失去了理智。第二天他醒来的时候，他忘记了自己高潮过，甚至潮吹过几次，只知道穴口被撞得红肿疼痛，湿热的洞里有依旧温热的东西流泄出来，手腕脚腕都被戴上了镣铐。而该死的罪魁祸首，正扯着连结在自己脖子上项圈的铁锁，笑着盯着自己浑身赤裸，沾满精液的狼狈模样，而自己，注定要给他生下这个孩子了。”  
“我叫你闭嘴！”伊桑再也听不下去，抬起脚将说书人踢下王座，顺势从王座一侧抽出佩剑，锋利的剑尖指着对方，还差一点点就能贯穿他脆弱的喉咙。  
“你究竟什么意思？！”  
即使是被王的佩剑指着脖颈，马丁依旧不以为意，他脱下手套，洁白丰盈的指腹划过剑刃，“我说的可都是真的……皇弟。”  
伊桑咬紧嘴唇，怒不可遏，没了一国之君的风度，朝着马丁撕心裂肺地吼叫起来，“什么？！你这贱民！”  
“然后名震一方的哥谭之王成了尼格玛的王后，成了个名副其实的omega，在你父亲的监禁下生下了我。而本来很有机会翻盘的戈登也因为此事颓靡，势力自然削弱，很快衰落下去。”马丁自顾自地说了下去，手指上的伤痕渗出血来。  
“你疯了吧？胡言乱语！”  
马丁微笑着，从怀里掏出一本牛皮纸封面的日记，朝伊桑扔了过去，“我自然有让你相信的证据。”  
被愤怒和疑惑冲击着的伊桑还是选择放下了佩剑，接住了日记。他翻开第一页，发现纸面皱皱巴巴，还有许多粘贴修补过的痕迹。当看到第一个词，他就立刻认出了字迹。这是真正的，属于他母亲科波帕特的字迹。  
他快速地翻阅着，每一个段落都在重塑他对于这个母亲，这个父亲，这整个家庭的记忆。  
“他发现了我的日记。我不能让他杀了马丁，绝对不能。他当着马丁的面做了那种事，还逼迫他看着。那个晚上，他闻到了马丁身上的味道。马丁是个Alpha。他不会允许这样的事情发生，他会杀了他。我打算让马丁离开这里。”  
伊桑浑身颤抖着，不仅仅是因为关于父母的一切，还有作为催化剂，沾染在日记上的，马丁的味道。  
见伊桑愤怒地把日记扔了出去，书脊装上石柱，好不容易才修复的钉线松散开，书页四下纷飞，散了一地，马丁没有去捡收，而是凑近了王座上的王，鼻翼抽动了几下，“皇兄，弟弟，你今天喝了很多放了柠檬汁的龙舌兰么？”  
马丁的信息素是白兰地，和伊桑混合在一起，带着淡淡果香的酒味不一样，他的可是最最纯粹的白兰地酒香。  
“弟弟，你听到父母的情事会发情吗？”马丁目不转睛地盯着伊桑，他正慌乱地从怀里掏出一瓶装在玻璃瓶里的异色液体。身为哥哥的马丁忽然有了个恶劣的想法。他猛地伸出手躲过抑制剂，把它扔到地上狠狠踩碎。  
“混蛋！”伊桑看着此刻对他来说最重要的液体四散开去，流得一地都是。  
马丁一脸戏谑，“昔日的王，现在的omega，你会怎样选择呢？跪在地上低下头舔这些液体，还是会遵从你的本能……”  
“快滚开！”伊桑想要把这个该死的骑士推开，却不料被他轻易躲开。马丁晃身，掐住伊桑的脸颊，看他潮红的面容，一股带着性意味的热浪从小腹燃烧到了心脏。  
没了抑制剂，本能占据了他的大脑，伊桑伸出舌头，舔舐起马丁的手指。舌尖带着炙热的温度，温暖了他冰冷的指身，下唇触碰到指跟，透明却粘稠唾液从唇角滴下来，顺着掌纹流下，这下流的模样弄湿了马丁的手袖以及，龟头。  
感到前液濡湿了内裤的马丁拉着迷迷糊糊的伊桑，把他的脸颊压到了自己的裆部。  
“弟弟，你有个下贱的身体，很适合当性奴隶。”  
伊桑睁大眼睛想要看清眼前的东西，可由于发情，只能在模模糊糊的影子里辨认出破碎的抑制剂瓶子以及骑士勃起的阴茎。  
alpha纯粹的白兰地酒香让他忘记了自己刚刚多么性感地舔舐过哥哥的手指，他努力找到最后一线理智，却哑然失声，“抑制剂……”  
马丁踢开他向前伸出的手，捏住他的下颚，“我向来很讨厌抑制剂这个东西。我还记得，我因为母亲的这本日记而被赶出去后，同样是在你出生后没多久，父亲认为孩子是累赘，他逼迫母亲在发情期吞下超过正常剂量七八倍的抑制剂，然后每天都操他，用阴茎逼他一次又一次强制发情，把他操得穴口都无法闭合，只能像失禁一样任由精液流得到处都是！我让潘帮我，偷偷回到了这里。母亲被锁在床上，显然父亲刚刚来过，他乳尖红肿，脖颈和还没恢复原状的小腹全是吻痕和牙印，一肚子的精液混着他的淫水把浅色的床单染湿。见到我，他脸颊通红，忙着遮羞却已经没有力气把被子拉到自己身上。他哭着告诉我，他再也没办法生育了！”  
伊桑白色的头发已经被揉乱，马丁拉着他的头发，让他的唇角靠着自己的根部。嗅到alpha浓烈气味的omega会变成下流的婊子，伊桑全然没了作为王的尊严，他伸出艳红的舌尖，舔舐起阴茎炽热的柱身。  
没有哪种伤痛能不留痕迹，也许看着这么高贵的人被自己亵渎和凌辱是种无上愉快的事。马丁用前端顶住他柔软湿润的嘴唇，一路畅通无阻地攻了进去。  
勃起的粗大阴茎被发情的omega炙热的口腔所包裹住，感受他的舌头在周围转着圈地舔舐，再加上不断地吸吮，马丁顶起腰主动操起了他的嘴。  
坐在王座上的伊桑前倾着赤裸的身子，双手揉捏着哥哥的阴囊，因为猛烈的进入而不断发出咳嗽声，阳具拔出来的时候带着伊桑口里的银丝，沾湿马丁阴茎周围的棕色耻毛，还没等弟弟吸够空气，哥哥就又一次操进去。最后一次插得太深，伊桑干呕着，食道被猛然射进去的火热精液所占满。  
看着伊桑的胸膛起伏不断，随着咳嗽与喘息，嘴角流淌出白色的精液，马丁忽然想到了一个更好的办法。  
一个更狠的，报复死去父亲的方式。  
马丁扯住伊桑的丝制单衣，用力从中间撕裂开去，帛缕破碎的声音回荡在空气里，给冰冷的夜晚增添了不少温暖的暧昧。马丁把他压在王座里，拉下他的裤子，让他整个白如羊脂，娇生惯养却依旧健美的身体暴露在眼前。  
拉起他的脚腕放置在扶手上，盯着他随着呼吸一开一合的小口流出透明的爱液。  
马丁回想起来，母亲日记里诉说的那一次。父亲给母亲的双手戴上铐锁，把他拴在王座上，扯开他的双腿然后不停操他。马丁能听出来，母亲的尖叫声掺和着愉悦。为什么……母亲被这样对待还会感到快乐？孩子被绑住，扔在满是纸张碎片的地面上，他就这样看着身为alpha的父亲的巨大阴茎顶开母亲的身体，他能想象的出来，母亲的这声低喘，是到了深处，母亲的这声娇喘，是顶到了生殖腔口，母亲的这声尖叫，是他的父亲完完全全地射进去了。  
也就是这个晚上，自己离开了皇宫，而母亲，怀上了他的弟弟——伊桑。  
“他怎么敢这么对母亲！”马丁没有做什么温柔的舒缓，硬生生顶进了才是首次失控，第一次和alpha做爱的年轻国君的身体。  
即是有了自己的爱液润滑，可马丁的尺寸加上粗暴的动作，伊桑痛苦地扭着身子，被淫水稀释过的鲜血顺着阴茎流了出来，把耻毛都染上了淡淡的红色。  
马丁搓揉着他粉红的乳尖，用阴茎一下下操着神志模糊的弟弟，明明应该是做爱与复仇的快感，可心里却偏偏被羞耻和背德的感觉所填满，因为说着本来是故意说给伊桑听的——母亲和父亲的情事时，自己居然也勃起了。  
“你是父亲最喜欢的东西！他的占有欲那么强，他有没有操过你？”伊桑尖叫着，这些恶劣的戏言让他清醒了不少，但也让他的爱液分泌得更加快速。  
既然已被揭穿，那就顺其自然吧。  
肉穴疼痛着，伊桑感受到被猛烈抽插的穴口开始疼痛，他甚至觉得哥哥每一次把又硬又烫的阴茎拔出去时，自己的穴肉也会被一并带出，这淫贱的软肉违背了他本来的意志，无耻地纠缠在阴茎上。触碰空气后一阵冰冷，随即又被塞回到肠道里，让不耻在炙热里发酵。  
伊桑努力在这场本不该发生的性爱引发的失衡中找回理智，他低声呢喃，“我……我是伊桑•科波帕特……我是哥谭之王……我……”  
“弟弟……你不是哥谭之王，”马丁注意到了伊桑小小的低语，舔着他的耳朵说出一切，“你是个下贱的Omega，是我身下的奴隶，你正被你哥哥的阴茎操得很爽。”  
像是听到了什么世间最可怕的消息，伊桑身上的每一个毛孔想要尖叫，可他却发现马丁连续不断的入侵已经完全调动了自己的整个身体，侵占了自己的每一份思想。自己气管的功能直线下降，唯一能做的就是大口地呼吸，满足贪婪而肮脏的自己，以防止自己窒息而亡在这场性爱里。  
“你这该死的混蛋！你根本不配当骑士！不配当尼格玛家的兄长！乞丐看了你都会可怜你！”  
伊桑本来想要怒骂马丁这不伦的行为，却发现自己的厉声已经只剩下柔软的呻吟和低沉的话语，就像是在故作愤怒，诱惑他再进一步地深入一样。  
马丁的龟头已经成功顶到了那传说中的生殖腔口，“什么叫不配当骑士？”  
一边用力往里挤着，一边在他耳边大声宣告，“名誉——我会保障你做我妻子的名誉……”紧接着，随着马丁感到对方身体里那处的紧实，他吻了吻伊桑的鼻尖“礼仪——弟弟……我要用力了，”疼痛从未如此强烈，就算他被父亲的长剑击倒也没有如此疼痛，他呜咽出声，眼里的生理眼泪在不停地打转。  
“忠诚——我是你的骑士，我愿意永远追随你……我身下的王啊，”伊桑觉得自己要被顶穿了，瘦削的小腹几乎被撑出阴茎的轮廓，王这种平时让他高昂起头颅的词汇此刻无比刺耳，他扭动着腰肢，奋力挣扎着，可这些无谓的努力却只能让他的下半身更加痛苦。  
“谦卑——哦混蛋，尼格玛那家伙是怎么那么轻松就插进母亲的生殖腔的！”马丁脑海里翻涌起母亲的面容，他蓝色的眼睛里充满了畏惧和顺从，甚至还有马丁无论如何也想不通的……爱。他躲在床下，听着母亲诱人的声音，“爱德……轻一点，还是很痛……”他的脑子里的所有东西都被清洗干净，初入世事的他那时才明白，性欲这种疯狂的东西是多么可怕。  
随后，父亲这样回答，“我操了你那么多次，你还没有习惯我顶在你的生殖腔里吗？”母亲央求，“今天可不可以不要操那里，就只是温柔地做爱，我……”父亲打断了他夹杂着魅惑的乞求，“不行。你是omega，更重要的是，你是我的妻子，我不操你的生殖腔，你怎么为我生孩子？”该死，生孩子，生孩子，生孩子，凭什么这个家伙在像这样宣布占有权？明明母亲……他才应该是哥谭之王，他才应该是莅临这个国家顶点的那个人，“……坚毅——弟弟，你感受到了吗，我进去了，你孕育我们孩子的那个地方！”  
伊桑用尽全力想要推开这个已经被复仇和性欲冲昏头的alpha，他粗大的阴茎已经操开了omega最为隐秘的地方，把满溢着精液的阳具塞进伊桑的生殖腔，马丁凑到伊桑诱人的脖颈处，“虔诚——我的声音只属于你。”  
“骄傲——我是你的Alpha，”说罢，马丁狠狠咬住了伊桑的后颈。信息素的注入却让一直被不知名感情所囚禁的伊桑释放出来，他叫出声去，却不是崩溃的尖叫，而是奇异的，愉悦的呻吟。  
真是奇怪，和母亲一样，为什么他在这种情况下，也能感受到愉悦？  
名为结的东西强势地张开，马丁把弟弟死死地钉在王座上，不堪的红色法兰绒沾满了两人交欢的爱液，颜色变得更加深沉，就好像搁置了许久的鲜血一样。  
疼痛和不知名的快感是伊桑意识里唯一的词汇，那该死的阴茎几乎是台在自己身体里全速开动的打桩机，自己的里面几乎都要被捅烂了，如果不是这样的话怎么会这么痛苦？但是正因自己被搅碎了，所以另一个自己才能被重组。他终于清楚一直拘束自己的是什么，那是死了都还控制和占有着自己的父亲。而重组出的自己，将是个不再被父权所控制的自己，是哥谭之王。  
“混蛋！我可是王！我可是……”热烈的交合送两人达到高潮，龟头射出精液，全全送进伊桑的生殖腔里。  
Alpha想要给Omega一个孩子，比平时多上好几倍的精液灌进身体里，伊桑扯着马丁的袖子，雾蒙蒙的双眼瞪大了盯着自己因为白浊射入而渐渐鼓起来的小腹，“不……不要再射了……要装不下了……”  
泪水在闭上眼睛的那一瞬间涌了出来，蹭得马丁柔软松散的发丝凝结在一起。马丁低下头吻住伊桑粉红的的唇，学着父亲亲吻母亲一样伸出湿润的舌尖，打开他的皓齿，攻占他的舌身。  
深吻之后，马丁回味着来自伊桑浑身上下的果酒味，在他耳边说出诅咒。  
“这是我复仇的第一步，正因为你是他最爱的东西。所以我会毁了你，你会成为一个荡妇，你会跌下王座，跌进我的怀里，成为我的妻子。我亲爱的弟弟。”

眼尖的大臣发现王座上的国王下腹日益胀鼓，在这宫廷之内，谣言即是诽谤，一时之间，举国上下流言四起，议论纷纷。  
伊桑再也忍受不了这样的侮辱，召开了会议打算澄清这些。尽管今日他就像变了一样，小口在不停地流水，似乎在渴求着那个该死的强奸犯。而且他明白，自己的肚子里的确存在着一个和自己心率不相吻合的不幸之子，而且孩子的父亲，是那个为了复仇而和自己乱伦交孃的Alpha哥哥。  
“我的臣民，我能理解你们误会的原由，但是在此，作为哥谭之王，我要澄清……”  
还没等他说完，那位传说中和现任哥谭之王走得很近的哑巴骑士跨出了队列。他优雅地步伐在伊桑看来就像是野兽的利爪践踏在自己的身上一般，伊桑目不转睛地盯着他，满怀恐慌地等待着他一句话毁掉自己所有拥有的一切。  
一片哗然，哑巴骑士其实会说话，且语出惊人。  
他声音如同塞壬的歌声，带着的许些沙哑是他继承自他同样曾为哥谭之王的可悲母亲。  
“我尊敬的王啊，我身下的奴隶，别再无谓地挣扎了，乖乖成为我的妻子吧。”


End file.
